familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peren district
Peren is the eleventh and newest district of Nagaland and has been formed by the partition of Kohima District. History Peren District is inhabited by the Zeliangs who originated from Nkuilwangdi, presently in Senapati District of Manipur. After consolidating British rule in Kohima and surrounding villages by 1879, the British Imperialist turned its attention towards Barail ranges South of the Angami Country inhabited by the Zeliangs (Known to the Britishers as Kacha Nagas) and succeeded in establishing their authority over the Zeliangs within the following years. Soon after, the British Government realized the importance of proper communication to carry out colonial administration and extension of political administrative control. Accordingly, link roads were constructed linking Kohima with all the outlying posts. One such link roads constructed was the bridle path through Khonoma via Benreu Pedi, Peletkie, Peren, Tesen to Tening outpost in 1885. Moreover, comfortable Dak Bangalows also known as Inspection Bangolows, were constructed at Pedi, Peletkie and Tesangki. This bridle path proved effective in quelling the freedom movement led by Rani Gaidinliu between 1931 -1940 and her subsequent capture from Poilwa village by Captain Macdonald And as a Precautionary measure against its revival, the British Government maintained its outpost at Tening (Henima). Moreover, side by side with its political interest, the colonial administration realized the importance of propagating Christianity amongst the Naga Tribes. Thus, the introduction of Christianity and imperialist expansionist policy went hand in hand which had far-reaching impact on the Nagas, including the Zeliangs on the way to faster growth and advancement. The Kohima Mission Centre, in particular, proved to be the center of “turning point” for the Zeliangs as more than a Century ago Heizieluing of Benreu Village who was employed as a developmental worker in this Center became the first convert amongst the Zeliang tribe, to be followed years later by other fellow villagers, also from this Centre. Thus Christianity spread among the Zeliangs. Consequent to the spread of Chtristianity when Peren Town was first established, one of the first things the early settlers did was to set up a Church with Ngimraing as the first Pastor Resultantly, Christianity is deep rooted in Peren District with Christian comprising about 95% of the total population Geography It is bounded by Dima Hasao district, Karbi Anglong District and Dimapur Districtt in the west and north-western part. Kohima District in the east, Tamenglong District of Manipur in the south are the other boundaries. It is headquartered at Peren at 1445.40 mts. above sea level. The altitude of the District varies from 800 mts. to 2500 mts. above the sea level. The principal rivers and important rivulets that flows through Peren District includes Tepuiki, Mbeiki (Barak), Ntanki, Mungleu, Tesanki, Nguiki, Nkwareu, Techauki, Ngungreu,Tahaiki and Duilumreu (Tributary of Tepuiki). Mt. Paona is the highest mountain peak in the district and third highest in Nagaland is 2500 mts high. Tening, Jalukie and Peren are the major towns of the district. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 94,954 , roughly equal to the nation of Seychelles. This gives it a ranking of 616th in India (out of a total of 640). Peren has a sex ratio of 917 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 79 %. Most of the inhabitants belong to the Zeliang and Kuki tribes. Flora and fauna In 1993 Peren district became home to Ntangki National Park, which has an area of . References External links Official site Category:Districts of Nagaland Category:Peren district